Sora's Calling
by Khfaninfinity
Summary: 19 year old Sora has settled down in an apartment in Destiny Islands with his girlfriend Kairi, it has been a year since the defeat of Xehanort and Sora begins to miss the old days of adventure. Sora better be careful with what he wishes for because this time, he may have bitten off more than he can chew Sora/Kairi and many more pairings.M for language, violence, maybe lemons
1. 1 year later

Sora's Calling

 **(A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction so remember to be polite but feel free to give helpful criticism, this is a SoKai story and is inspired by another fanfic. Whoever wrote a fanfic with a similar beginning or storyline, some credit goes to you. Without further ado, please sit back and enjoy my first fanfic: Sora's calling.)**

Sunlight poured through the open curtains, serving as a wakeup call to all in the apartment bedroom, Sora struggled to stay asleep but the morning sun kept invading his tired eyes. " _Well, fuck it, I'm already awake anyway._ " he thought as he groggily sat up an opened his eyes. Blinking a few times to adjust to waking up, Sora gazed down at the auburn haired beauty beside him realizing that both she and he were naked from the night before. "What did a guy like me ever do to deserve a girl like that?" Sora mumbled as he got up to make the coffee that his girlfriend Kairi would inevitably need; when the coffee was done he went to take a shower. It had been four years since Sora and the gang had defeated organization XIII and one year since King Mickey had called up Sora and Riku to find Aqua, free Terra, wake up Ventus, during the time spent to save the three, Sora as well as Terra and Ven had become Keyblade masters. Xehanort had risen but was quikly defeated by the whole gang, his dark heart destroyed by the light of Kingdom Hearts itself. Over the year, visits from Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey became less and less frequent and honestly, Sora was beginning to miss the adventure. Sora got dressed (Kh ddd attire) and put his armor piece in his pocket just in case, he poured coffee for him and Kari into two mugs as he sat down at the kitchen table to wait for Kairi. He heard the shower shut off and in a few minutes later, Kairi came out of the bedroom dressed and ready for the day (Kh 2 atire). "Good morning!" she greeted, happily taking a warm mug of coffee and sipping, "I am going to run a few errands and then I'll be back home" Kairi informed him. "Ok, what do you want to do today?" Sora asked "Surprise me." Before Kairi walked out the door Sora pulled her into a brief but passionate kiss, pulling away to see her blushing like mad, "I love you too Sora" she smiled as she walked away. After she left Sora made some breakfast which was quickly devoured and he sat down on the living room couch, to the right of the living room couch was a shelf with various gifts from other worlds such as; a conch shell from Atlantica, a compass from Jack Sparrow, a Halloween mask from Halloween town and so on. The many objects that littered the shelf brought back happy memories that made Sora ache for the old days, not that Kari being captured was a good thing but he missed the adventure and the friends he would make. Sora set up some games and played for a while but got bored and decided to take a nap, he woke up and Kairi hadn't gotten back yet so he tried to plan what they would do that afternoon. Riku lived in an apartment down the hall from them; they had all finished college early and moved in to that apartment shortly after, King Mickey sent them money as thanks for helping with the fight against Xehanort so they didn't have to get jobs. Sora's head snapped up from thought when he heard the door creak open "I'm home!" Kairi announced.

 **(A/N: How did you all like the first chapter? Remember to write constructive criticism and credit to all whose stories may have started out similarly! Until next time this is Khfaninfinity signing off, bye! )**


	2. Kairi's problem

"Kairi's Problem"

 **(A/N: Hi guys I am back with the next chapter of Sora's Calling, this time the plot thickens and we meet Riku. In this chapter we see the problems that Sora has even though he doesn't know it. Leave a positive and/or constructive review and as always, thanks for reading -Khfaninfinity)**  
(Following Kairi's thoughts)  
Kairi stepped through the creaky door to her shared apartment with Sora with several bags full of groceries in her arms since she did not want to make two trips. "Sora?, Sora where are you? I have grocier-" her words were suddenly cut off by Sora wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into another passionate kiss, not unlike the one from this morning. He kicked the door closed and pulled Kairi onto the couch, being careful not to trip over the bags of food and other things from the store that had fallen off her arms when he grabbed her. Kairi was flipped onto her back as Sora crawled over on top of her, "Don't say anything baby, just relax." Sora instructed whilst relieving himself of his shirt revealing muscles toned from fighting the darkness and training with the keyblade as well as revealing slight battle scars on suntanned skin. Along with his shirt went the rest of his clothes, not before he rid Kairi of hers, naked he carried her to the bedroom

* * *

"Kairi was sitting in Sora's lap watching a horror movie, she didn't really enjoy horror movies as well as Sora did and watched them sometimes for the sole purpose of pretending to be scared so she could have an excuse to jump into his arms and snuggle close to him. Kairi loved Sora more than life itself and nothing could change that but lately he had become needy, this noon was the tenth time that week that they had sex. Kairi knew that something was troubling him and she wouldn't rest until she knew what. "Sora?" "Hhm?" "Why have you been so needy lately?" she asked truly curious, "What do you mean?, I haven't been needy." he replied. "Sora, yes you have whats wrong?" Kairi asked, her tone changing to a more serious one. "Kai, trust me I'm fine, perfectly happy, can we please go back to watching the movie?" Sora asked as Kairi began to get on his nerves now, "No, we can't, not until you tell me what is troubling you!"Kai raised her voice, intent on making sure that Sora was alright. Sora was seeing red "WHY DOES THERE HAVE TO BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME JUST BECAUSE I LIKE TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU? IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME SHOWING YOU THAT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE!". Kairi was at the verge of tears, she got up and ran to the door "FINE!, if you don't care enough to tell me what is wrong then I will leave." she replied in shaky sobbing breaths as she slammed the door. Sora fell back onto the couch from where he was standing and wept, how could he yell at the one girl that made him happy? Sora turned the t.v. off and pulled out a scrapbook out of a stack of 3 to 4, these were the magic scrapbooks that he would take on his adventures. One book for every adventure, these books would capture random moments as well as any pictures that were taken with any camera along with videos. Sora flipped through the visual documentation of his first adventure and ended on a randomly taken picture of him kneeling on the floor of Hollow Bastion with Kairi in his arms and Ansem/Riku in the background, _How could I let her leave, tell her to leave even, when I went through so much trouble to save her?_ Sora thought.

(Riku's pov)

Riku silently slipped into his best friend's apartment after rushing over after hearing the two have a "who can scream the loudest" match, and went over to his friend putting a comforting hand on his shoulder to see that he was looking at the first magical scrapbook. Sora had the page turned to a picture of him shaking Kairi and pleading her to wake up, Riku screwed up his face in disgust as he saw the Seeker of Darkness version of himself in the background. "Sora, I heard what happend, are you ok?". "How can I be ok Riku, when I yelled at hear, I told her to leave, I...I yelled at her that she didn't love me" Sora was crying now as Riku put a big brotherly arm around the shoulders of his friend. "She'll be fine, just let her get her angry out and she will come back. Sora , I know Kai as well as you do and we both know that she can't stay mad at any one person for long,let's put up this book and go find her" Riku suggested. Sora got up and put the scrap book away and smiled "Ok Riku but I am afraid that one day she won't come back." "Dude you and Kairi are meant to be together, you are soul mates, you saved the world for her and she loves you, it will never go that far it is simply impossible she could never find another guy like you in forever!" "Yeah except Roxas" "Dude, Roxas is you idiot, your missing the point though"

( _Hunchback of Notredam: A guy like you)_

Riku got up and stared out the window at the sunset,

 _The islands of destiny are glowing tonight, the sun makes them look as if they're on fire but still there's somthing more_

 _Somewhere out in this night she is also alight, and I know a guy she just might be burning for..._

Riku turned and smiled at his friend wondering what was inthis kid to make him do this

 _A guy like you She's never known kid, A guy like you one does not meet every day_

Riku gestured to Sora's hair and outfit

 _You've got look.. that's all your own kid_

 _Could there be two like you? No way!_

Sora smiled as Riku put his arm around his friends shoulders

 _Those other guys that she could dangle, all look the same from every point of view_

 _You're a surprise from every angle, good god above she's gotta love a guy like you!_

Riku tossed Sora a munny piece

 _A guy like you, gets extra credit, because it's true you've got a little something more_

 _You're aces kid,_

 _You see that face, you don't forget it._

 _Want something new? That's you, for sure!_

Sora stifled a laugh at Riku's antics

 _We all have gaped, at some adonis,_

 _but then we crave a meal more nurishing to chew_

 _and since you are chivalrously brave and honest, there's now question of_

 _she's gotta love a guy like you!_

Riku put hi hand to his chest as if pointing

 _Call me a hopeless romantic, but Sora I feel it!_

 _She wants you so, any moment she'll walk through that door_

 _for_

 _A guy so swell_

 _A guy like you!_

 _With all you bring her, I tell you Sora, a fool could tell_

 _There never was_

 _It's why she fell_

 _Another, was he?_

 _For you-know-who!_

 _From beach to surf in the sea_

 _You're why she fell!_

 _They're all second stringer_

 _to all you bring her!_

Riku started to snap his fingers in time with his singing

 _When she wants oo-la-la_

 _then she wants you-la-la_

 _She will discover,_ _guy_

 _you're one heckuva guy_

 _who wouldn't love a guy_

 _like you?_

Riku gave Sora a pat on the back

 _You got alot_

 _the rest have not_

 _So she's gotta love_

 _A guy like you!_

( _end song )_

Sora laughed which told Riku that he had done well in cheering his friend, "Wow, thanks Riku, that was funny but still you know how to pull someone back up." Sora complimented. "Well I have fallen down the worst of paths, come on! lets go find your princess."

* * *

(Kairi's pov)

Kai ran down the beach and hurried over to play island, through the seaside shack, over the bridge, and sat down upon the side ways paopu tree. Kairi cried, why did Sora have to be so stubborn, why did she push him so far, why did he yell at her,and why did she love him so much? These are the questions that raced through Kairi's mind as a figure in a black coat, much like organization thirteen, grabbed her arm and through her to the ground whilst drawing a sword. The stranger put hand cuffs on her enchanted so that she wouldn't be able to draw her keyblade. Fear surged through her "Sora, Riku, Help!"

 **(A/N: Hi guys, I'm back sorry for taking so long to update but life happened and stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the views, favorites and follows. I even got views from people across the seas I see you my Austrailian peeps , I saw many other countries too. What was your favorite part,your least favorite, and what suggestions do you have for me to get better? Please leave reviews so I can know how I am doing. What will happen to Kairi? Just who is this coated figure? Will Sora and Kairi work things out? See it all in the next chapter of Sora's Calling, thanks for reading**

 **-Khfaninfinity)**


	3. New Horizons

New Horizons

 **(A/N: Hi guy's, I'm back with chapter three, last time Sora and Kairi fought, Riku sang, and a mysterious figure appeared! Please review and tell me how to get better or just tell me what you think of the story so far, thanks for reading -Khfaninfinity)**

(Sora's POV)

Sora and Riku had just started walking around to try and find Kairi when they heard her cry for help, "That's Kairi we need to help her, she's in trouble!" Sora screamed.

"Sora, get your armor on and get in your glider, the scream came from play island!"

Sora and Riku landed on the familiar sands of play island and saw Kairi in handcuffs next to a figure in a black coat. Sora sneaked around to the back of the platform with the sideways tree so he could take the attacker with surprise as Riku went at him head via the bridge. _If he did anything to Kai ,I'll kill him!_ Sora thought as he walked up behind the figure, keyblade drawn. Riku started to run across the bridge yelling a battle cry which caught the attention of both the figure and Kairi , then Sora spartan kicked the figure in his back causing the attacker to fall onto the sand and roll back onto his feet and draw his sword. The figure charged at Sora and swung only to be parried and counter attacked by Sora's kingdom key.

"Who are you!" Sora yelled.

The figure did not reply, instead he made several copies of himself a few of which captured Riku who thought he could let Sora handle it, the rest Zerg rushed Sora and attacked him from all sides. One copy sliced across Sora's chest while another stabbed Sora in the leg, while a third cut Sora across his back. All the copies stepped back to admire their handy work, Riku and Kairi were captured and Sora was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, helpless, or so they thought.

"FIRE!"

Sora cast Firaza and took out all the copies leaving only the real attacker, Sora charged at the figure and knocked the intruder to the floor and stomped on the enemy's arm snapping it. When Sora got off of the figure, the figure retreated into a corridor of darkness.

"Kairi, are you ok?!" Sora said as he ran over, knelt down and freed Riku and Kairi from their bonds.

"I'm fine!" Kairi huffed as she stormed off back down to the lower beaches of play island. Riku and Sora followed and stood beside her down at the edge of the waves, nobody said anything or had a chance to as the largest gummi ship Sora had ever seen (and he had seen some pretty big gummi ships) landed in front of them./p

"Hi fellas!" said a familiar voice as king Mickey Mouse stepped out onto the beach "Me, Donald, and Goofy came to tell you that we all were called by master Yensid to his tower as soon as possible."

"Another adventure?" Sora asked, excitement beginning to well up.

"Yes, Yensid said that the worlds need us again." Mickey replied as Donald and Goofy stepped out.

"Hi guy's!" Sora waved

"You three better go pack!" Mickey told them

"Kairi, hurry lets go!" Sora shouted as he grabbed her hand and ran back to their apartment yelling "More things for the thing shelf! More things for the thing shelf!" 

(Kairi's Pov)

Sora was running around the apartment packing things for himself and Kairi into a large suitcase, Kairi wondered what had gotten into him, last she saw him he was angry and now he was running around like a bull in a china shop.

"Done!" Sora exclaimed as he stopped in front of Kairi with a full black suitcase.

"Sora, what the hell, first you yell at me, then you save me, now you run around like a crazed lunatic what the hell."

"This is going to be awesome, finally another adventure!" Sora said, totally ignoring her question.

Kairi rolled her eyes as she and Sora walked out the door to leave. 

(Sora's pov)

Everyone was standing outside the gummi ship ready to leave,

"Okay, everyone lets go." King Mickey said

"Wow, this is going to be great." Sora exclaimed as he leaned in to kiss Kairi. Kairi was still mad at Sora and did that very annoying thing where put her finger on his lips to stop him. Kairi scowled and purposefully bumped into him as she walked by into the gummi ship.

"What a bitch!" Riku thought aloud

(Mickey's pov)

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy walked into the gummi ship and all sat as far away from Kairi as possible, Goofy scowled at Kairi and muttered something about a "rude bitch". Mickey was surprised at this because Goofy was a very kind person and Kairi must have really done something bad to make Goofy so angry not to mention curse!

"Fellas, what did Kairi do?"

Silence

"Come on that bad?"

"All at once all four of Sora's, Riku's, Donald's, and Goofy's heads simultaneously nodded.

"Why won't you tell me?"

Then all four of the simultaneously pointed at Kairi. _Wow, Kairi must have really pissed them off!_ Mickey thought as he returned to maneuvering the gummi ship to Yensid's Tower.

(Kairi's pov)

Sora and Kairi were in a bedroom in the large gummi ship, Sora was turned away from Kairi and so far away at the other side of the bed that he was about to fall off.

"Sora, I'm sorry that I kept pushing my question on you and that I was rude in front of everybody." said Kairi, breaking the silence."Sora, your about to fall of the bed."

*SNORE*" Sora snored as he slowly slipped off the edge of the bed with a *CRASH*.

"Kai, what happened and why does my head hurt?"

"First I apologized and then you fell on the floor because of how far you were to the edge of the bed."

"Oh.. wait, what did you apologize for?" Sora asked obviously confused.

"For pushing you to answer my question from earlier and for being rude, embarrassing you in front of everyone." Kairi replied

"No Kai, " Sora stated as he got back into the bed and looked her in the eye, "I should apologize for yelling at you."

"You always are the one who apologizes, now its my turn." Kairi told him

"I love you Kai."

"I love you to Sora" Kairi said as she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

(Sora's pov)

He loved Kairi so much, she was so kind and smart and...Sora stopped there lest he go on listing _Kai is good at apologizing, I should let her apologize more often... Wow her lips are soft._ Sora thought as she pulled away smiling.

"Sora?" they were both laying in the bed now, under several layers of blankets.

"Hmm?"

"You know how the walls are soundproof?"

"Yeah" Kai didn't reply, all she did was look at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Then, she moved the blankets off of them both and began to unbuckle Sora's shorts.

"Kai.. what are you doing?"Sora asked

"I wasn't done apologizing" she said with a wink

 **(A/N: WARNING!** (probably bad) **Lemon Ahead)**

Kairi pulled off Sora's shorts and boxers to reveal his already hard cock, she wrapped her fingers and hand around the base and began to slowly move her grip up and down along his erection. Sora would've moaned if Kai hadn't kissed him blocking any sound from being made. _Woah, I DEFINITELY should let Kai apologize more!_ Sora thought as Kairi replaced her hand on his dick with her hot, wet mouth, wrapping her lips around just the head at first. She swirled her tongue round the tip licking up a bit of pre-cum as she went... then with out a warning, Kai plunged her head down onto his cock, gagging as she forced it down her throat.

"Kai..." Sora began but she put her finger on his lips, less annoying this time, and began to bob her head up and down on his throbbing cock whilst simultaneously using a hand to massage his balls. Kai started to deepthroat him and hum with his dick shoved down her throat which sent extra vibrations down his shaft. Sora tightened his grip on the sheets.

"Kai, I'm going to..." He didn't need to explain any more as she slammed her head down upon his dick, causing him to lose control and cum in her mouth, all of which she swallowed.

"Wow Kairi, you should apologize more often!" Sora told her

"I plan to." Kairi replied with a wink as she pulled off her shirt and bra to reveal probably at least d-cup tits which she, after pulling the covers over them both and turning off the light, shoved Sora's face in between.

 **(A/N:** (probably bad) **Lemon over)**

The couple, now made up, fell asleep that way until morning.

 **(A/N : So guy's, what did you think? The lemon was probably terrible, but it was my first try at writing a lemon though. What do you think of the story so far? PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think, and as always, thanks for reading! -Khfaninfinity)**


	4. A New Adventure

New Adventures

 **(A/N : Hi guys, whats up I am back after being gone because of school, I got an idea on how to continue the story and here it is, so remember to leave a review, enjoy! -Khfaninfinity)**

(Mickey's POV)

Mickey was sitting in the pilot's seat of the gummi ship as it sped through the space between worlds, Yen Sid had given Mickey an urgent message saying that Maleficent had come out of hiding and to meet with him quickly. Mickey switched the ship to auto pilot so he could get some breakfast at the dining table just behind the seats. **(A/N: trust me the gummiship is huge)** Mickey sat down and got himself some pancakes as he watched Sora trying to get Kairi to eat a strawberry.

"Come on try it!" Sora insisted

"No, I told you already that I don't want a strawberry."Kairi replied as Sora still tried to put it on her plate. "Sora stop!"

"Are you sure?" Sora asked as Kairi nodded her head "It could be the best strawberry to ever exist and you wouldn't know because you wouldn't eat it." Sora lectured as he popped it in his mouth and chewed. "Oh look, it was." Sora said after he had swallowed.

"Oh my god you two, get a room." Riku joked

"Been there, done that." Sora replied nonchalantly as Goofy awkwardly looked away, Donald busted out laughing, Riku pretended to throw up, Sora smirked as if he had beaten Xheanort again, Mickey didn't care, and Kairi blushed redder than the strawberry that had started it all as she stood up and slapped Sora across the face.

"Ow, what was I supposed to do, lie?" Sora asked as the gummi ship began landing next to Yen Sid's tower.

o-o-o

(Sora's POV)

As the group reached Yen Sid's study the found that Aqua, Ven, and Terra had already made it, noticing that they were all here Yen Sid began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming, you are all here today because I have noticed a growing number of heartless among the worlds, Maleficent herself tried to attack me directly but luckily I repelled her which is how I know that she has come out of hiding. Before she left she asked me if I had 'felt the new power as well', I was searching through my books for what she could possibly mean and I think I have found the answer." Yen Sid paused as he brought up a hologram of a strange looking keyblade onto his desk. "This is a key blade that I saw in a vision about 14 years ago, its power is only second to the X-blade making it the most powerful common keyblade in existence."

Sora was intrigued by the hologram and asked "So Maleficent is trying to get her hands on the most powerful keyblade in existence?"

"Yes young master, she is, I bet that you are wondering why the tooth looks like your necklace or why the handle looks like Kairi's, or even why that the keychain resembles part of Riku's 'Way to Dawn' keyblade?"

Everyone in the room, except for Yen Sid himself, leaned in closer to see that it did look like all those things, every one was wondering the same thing: why?

"The reason for the appearance of this keyblade comes with its origin, it was created fourteen years ago when Sora, Kairi, and Riku all first met one another, it was formed out of their friendship that was powerful enough to make the most powerful keyblade that will ever exist."

"What would happen if Maleficent was able to use that keyblade?" Mickey asked

"Probably the end of the world" Terra replied

"Where should we go first?" Riku wondered aloud

"We should probably go to Raidient Garden to see how Merlin and the rest are doing and if they have seen any heartless." Mickey answered, Yen Sid nodded in assent as the 9 heroes left to board the gummi ship.

"Good luck!" Yen Sid whispered as he heard the gummi ship take off.

 **(A/N: Hey guys, what did you think, sorry that this was so short but I will make the chapters way longer in the fututre. I will make one chapter for every stage of the adventure, which means one for every time that the group or parts of the group arrive at or leave a world, it depends on how long they get. Please review and tell me what you think. If someone is good at drawing could you try to draw a picture of the keyblade mentioned, it is Sora's crown necklace as the tooth of the key, the heart from the Kingdom Hearts logo as the handle, and the keychain is an angel wing and a bat wing spread out (like an airplane) the angel wing on the left and the bat wing on the right. The main body and the tooth are silver, the handle is gold on the left half and pink on the right half of the heart, while the angel wing is white and the bat wing is black. If you can, please get it on the internet and send me the link by private message on this website. As always, thanks for reading -Khfaninfinity)**


End file.
